Never Giving Up
by WolfDiamaZhang
Summary: Tris has had a really hard life. And it went from having the best day to the worst. She couldn't stop it. And she knew something was going to go wrong that day. But now she's in foster care moving from house to house each month. Until she gets to her latest one. All in Tris POV unless requested or needed.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: New Home_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own and never will._**

Tris

I wake up to the infernal yelling of my latest foster home. The voice was coming from the ever so lovely Jeanine Matthews. "All right! Everyone get their asses out of bed and get ready for school! You ungrateful brats don't get breakfast today!" She shouts from down stairs. I get up slowly.

I stretch out my stiff muscles. I shuffle over to my closet. I pull out a light fabric long sleeved black shirt. Along with normal colored worn and ripped skinny jeans. I walk over to my mirror and apply concealer and mascara to hide that I've been crying.

After I get done with that I slip on my beat up black converse. I grab my black slouchy beanie and my black worn leather satchel.

As I make my way to the huge living room I'm tripped by one of my foster brothers. Peter. I instantly hated him when I came here yesterday.

I pull my beanie on over my dirty blonde hair with a black under layer showing since I had it dyed like that. "All right brats get out! I'll see some of you in class!" She shouts ushering us out the door.

I sigh and start walking to my new high school Divergent High. I'm the only one walking since everyone caught the bus. I didn't feel like facing anyone just yet. I knew in a month I'll be moved to a new home but never leave this school until next year. I had another year to go until I was out of the system.

I don't realize but I've walked all the way here and into the office. "Name?" The lady asks. "Beatrice Prior but could you ask my teachers to call me Tris?" I ask. She nods. She hands me my schedule.

I walk to my locker. My first class is History. Not my best subject. I trudge to class getting shoved a little here and there.

I finally get to class. This class is taught by Mr. Amar. I sit down next to a boy with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. We have to sit at adjoining desks. So we share a table.

The entire lesson I doodle in my notebook. But it's mostly four ravens I have a tattoo of on my collar bone. They symbolize my four dearest family memebers. And yes the fourth one is for my dog. "All right everyone your dismissed early." Mr. Amar says. I sigh. As I gather up my things I feel someone's gaze on me from the door. I see the guy I was sitting next to staring at me. I quickly look away.

I briskly walk to Biology the class Matthews teaches. Of course I come in late to her standards. "Prior! Why are you late?" She growls. "Sorry. The hallway was crowded." I squeak. She nods accepting the answer and she tells me to sit.

I sit next to a girl with light mocha colored skin and brown eyes. "Hi! I'm Christina!" She chirps. I ignore her. She tries again. Same answer.

Class goes by ever so slowly. As soon as the bell rings I spring up and sprint to gym. I have it before lunch and I have Study Hall after lunch then two free periods in a row then I'm home free!

Once I change in the dressing rooms I exit to find only one other person there. That number guy. Three? I think. I sit a couple rows below him on the bleachers.

"Hi. I'm Four." He says. Four! Yeah now I remember seems a bit odd for a name. I don't say anything. I don't even look at him. "And what's yours?" Again silence on my part. Just then that Christina girl comes up to him. "Save your breath Four she's already ignored me." She says.

I am soon covered by a large shadow. "Is Stiff being silent and stiff?" Peter asks lauging at his own joke. I glare at him. "Aww come on Stiff! I know you've got a sharper tongue than that." He sneers. Don't say a word he's just trying to provoke you. So I just ignore him.

"Come on foster!" His friend taunts. I tense at that. That comment gets me to say something, "What did you say?" I ask inbetween gritted teeth. "Oh look who's talking now foster." Peter taunts this time. "Shut up." I snap. "Oh why should I?" He asks crossing his arms. "Because I am unbelievably pissed right now and most people don't want to know me when I'm pissed." I growl menacingly.

"Oh I am so scared! What is a little foster like you going to do?" Another one of his friends taunt. Drew I think. "If you keep pressing you'll find out." I snap. I pick up my bag to leave.

But Peter grabs my wrist. Oh that crossed the line. I whip around breaking out of his grip and send a round house kick to his temple. He couldn't block it in time and it knocked him out.

I storm out of the gym. I run straight to the girls bathroom. I lock myself in the handicapped stall.

I sink down the wall and start to silently sob. He just had to bring it up that I'm a foster! It was hard enough today.

I hear the bathroom door open and footsteps. "Hey newbie. I know your in there." Christina says. "It's Tris. My name is Tris." I say. "Well Tris can I come in?" She asks.

I reluctantly get up and open the door. She comes in and gives me a huge hug. "It'll be alright sweetie. I promise only Four and I will know that your a foster." She says rubbing my back. "Thank you. You should probably get to class." I sniffle. "No how about we skip the rest of the day. And we'll go to the mall?" She asks. "Yeah that sounds good." I say.

Time skip

We mostly shop for Christina. There is no way I need anymore clothes since I'll just be moving in a month. She tries to get me to try on a few crop tops, shorts, skirts, and dresses. They would all show my fresh cuts and scars. So I refuse. But that doesn't stop her from trying.

We take a break in the food court. I eat a order of fries while she eats a soft pretzel. She suddenly waves someone over. A group of people come over. And that group included Four. He's just so handsome. Wait. Did I really just think that?

"Hey Chrissy!" A guy with dark skin chirps. "Hey Uriah!" She says. "Guys this is Tris. Tris this is Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Will, and you already know Four." She says pointing to each person in turn. I just nod but don't say anything. I look at my phone. "Shit." I mutter. "I'm sorry. I've gotta go." I say standing up and gathering up my trash.

I sprint out of the mall and back to my foster home. But when I get there a black all to familiar car is there. When I walk in I see my case worker Mrs. Ryes there.

"Ms Prior." She says when she sees me. "You are being transferred to another home." She says. I just nod. I walk to my room. I didn't even last a day here. Mrs. Matthews must really hate me.

I don't even have to pack but a few pictures since I didn't unpack. So once that's done I walk back out and she takes me back to the car.

We drive for a little while. We pull up to a big brick house. She gets out and takes one of my three bags. I get the other two from the trunk.

She walks up and knocks on the door. A young woman answers it. "You must be Mrs. Reyes." She says. Mrs. Reyes nods. "I'm Evelyn." The woman says. "Nice to meet you Evelyn this is Tris." I nod at her. "Come in! We were just about to have dinner." She says stepping out of the way. "Thanks for the offer but I must go. Just call if you have any problems. But you shouldn't she's a sweet girl once you break her shell." Mrs. Reyes says. Then she leaves.

I walk in with my bags. Evelyn helps with them. "I'll show you to your room." She says walking up the stairs.

When she opens up the door I am amazed at how big it is. It has dark blue walls with posters of bands that I love like Imagine Dragons, Breaking Benjamin, and Fall Out Boy. I set my bags down and unpack the pictures.

I slip on a hoddie that used to be my brothers so it's really big and baggy on me. And I walk downstairs into what I think is the dining room.

I sit down next to Evelyn who sat at one end of a four person table. "The others should be coming soon." She says. I just nod. "Good evening Evelyn." A man says walking in.

"And who do we have here?" He asks me. "I'm Tris." I say quietly. "Tris. What lovely name." He says sitting at the other end of the table. "How many foster kids have you had?" I blurt out. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't have asked that." I say my cheeks burning. "It's alright Tris. You're our first one. So we're pretty new to this." The man chuckles. "Marcus. Could you please go get Tobias?" Evelyn asks.

The man or Marcus nods and gets up. "Come into the living room I can show you some pictures so you can catch up with some family traditions." Evelyn says standing up. I nod and follow her.

She starts showing me pictures of an annual football game between the family, a huge Thanksgiving dinner, a small Christmas things, and quite a few others. I turn the page and find baby pictures of a cute little boy. "Aww who's this?" I ask giggling at a picture of him holding a small fish. "That's our only son. Tobias. Such a handsome and sweet boy." She says sighing.

We hear a couple sets of footsteps I just ignore them and keep looking. "Mom!" I hear a familiar voice say. My head snaps up. I see none other than him.

"Four/Tris!?" We ask at the same time. "I see you two have already met. That's good because she'll be staying with us until she either gets out of the system or is adopted." Marcus says.

I shift slightly. I felt uncomfortable with this. "You know I'm not that hungry. I'll just be in my room. Unpacking." I say standing up.

I rush upstairs and lock myself in my new room. Then the full realization hit me. I live with Four! Oh geeze.

I start slowly unpacking. My phone buzzes with an unknown number. I look at the text. 'Hey girl! It's Christina! I got your number from Tori the part time secretary!' I sigh. "Hey." Is all I type back.

'Hey is all I get? All right I'm coming over txt me the address.' No! No no no no! But Christina will find out some way. I sigh and just text her the address.

In less than ten minutes she's here. I hear a pounding on the door downstairs. "Where is she?" I hear Christina asks. "Upstairs?" I hear an uncertain Four says.

I hear the pounding of footsteps and my door flies open. Thank god I unlocked it. "Okay girl spill why your at Four's house and why you live here?" She demands. "I got moved from my last foster home and his parents were next people to look for a foster kid." I say shrugging.

She looks at me. "Hey! It's true." I say. "Okay if that's all that's what's wrong, I'll go." She says walking out.

I sigh. I shut and lock my door. I decide it'll be a good time to get to sleep. I slowly pull my shirt off making sure the shirt doesn't stick to my cuts. I groan as one of them is stuck to the shirt. So I have to painfully and slowly take that off.

I put on a big black shirt and a pair of my old volleyball shorts. You can visibly see my scars and fresh cuts. I pick up my scissors and sit down on the edge of my bed and slide the blade slowly across my skin.

After a while I finish and feel so much better. I wipe away my tears and as I'm about to turn off the light I hear a knock at my door.

"Hold on! I'm changing!" Is my poor excuse. Well I do have to change to hide my scars.

Once I'm done I open up the door to see Four. Hey that rhymed. Focus Tris! But that really did ry- GAHH! Stupid ADHD! (Yes I have ADHD) "Hey I thought I heard someone crying in here." He says. "Nope! You didn't at all." I say faking a smile like I always do.

"Oh. Okay," I can tell he doesn't believe me, "well Zeke's having a party tomorrow and he invited us. Do you wanna come?" He asks hopefully. "Yeah I can come. Do you mind if I ride with you?" I ask. He nods. "Good night Tris." He says before walking off, with his ho- wait nope I did not just almost think that!

The next day

Thank goodness it's Saturday! Because tomorrow I'll probably have a massive hangover.

I see it's already two in the afternoon! Crap the party starts at five. I quickly scarmble to the bathroom to take a shower.

After I'm done with my shower I walk to my closet. I pick out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a red v-neck long sleeved shirt, and my combat boots.

I just let my hair be. Since it fell into natural ringlets. I grabbed a jacket and take the stairs two at a time down.

I see Four waiting by the door wearing a red skin tight long sleeved shirt, black shirt, dark colored jeans with white converse.

"You ready?" He asks. I nod with a small smile on my face.

Time skip

We arrive at the party. And it's only four thirty! I hop out and walk up leaving Four behind.

At five thirty the party is raging. I have to admit I'm only tipsy. I'm not a light weight. I've had experience. I won a shot competition, and drank two beers.

Around nine Zeke and Uriah kicked everyone out besides us. I'm the only one thats tipsy. Everyone seems so sober. I decide on a game to play. "Let's play Never Have I Ever!" I giggle. Everyone agrees. So I go get the shot glasses and some random clear liquid.

Zeke goes first. "Never have I ever been so drunk I can't remember your own name." I down a shot. I'm the only one. "What?" I ask when they stare at me. "Explain. Please." Christina demands. "Okie dokie." I giggle. Man I'm giggling a lot aren't I?

"Well, from what I was told. I won three shot compitions in a row and this guy named Al I think convinced I didn't have a name and I didn't even remember what my real name was." Everyone was wheezing from laughing so hard.

Next was Christina's, "Never have I ever backed out of an almost deathly dare." Only Zeke, Uriah, and I take a shot. "All right Tris what's yours. The others know ours." Uirah says slightly slurring. "I had to go up to the toughest girl in school and I had to 'admit my undying love' to her." I say. They nod.

After a few rounds I was starting to get drunk. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" Will says. We all nod.

"Tris truth or dare?" Christina asks. "Dare." I slur. "I dare you to call your last best friend and tell her you kissed her boyfriend." She says giggling. I nod and take out my phone.

'Hey Tris. What do you need?' My old friend Lynn asks. "I kissed your boyfriend." I giggle. 'Not this again Trissy! And I know I'm on speaker so later.' She says hanging up.

( **A/N I'm too lazy to remember some of the dares we did)**. After a while I'm flat out drunk.

Four **(Bc it's needed for this important part)**

Soon Tris is flat out drunk when we finish truth or dare. "Guys I'm to take Tris home. We'll see you tomorrow." I say.

I slip an arm under her arm and help her walk. She's babbling nonsense and other things on the way home

Once we get home I see the lights are on. Well shit. That means Mom is up. I pick Tris up. She's passed out. And she's suprisingly light.

I unlock the door and carry her in. I hear Evelyn clear her throat. "Oh hey mom." I say neevously. "Explain please." She demands. "Well we went over to Zeke's. We played never have I ever and truth or dare and now Tris is drunk and she passed out." I explain. She sighs. "They warned me about this." She says shaking her head. "About what?" I ask quirking a brow.

"She's a heavy drinker when it comes to parties. Has been since her family was killed. So next time you guys go to a Perad party be careful." She says waving us off.

I take Tris up to her room. I lay her on the bed and cover her up. As I'm walking out I almost don't hear the faint, "Wait," I turn around and see Tris' blue grey eyes looking at me. "Will you stay with me?" She asks. I reluctantly nod. I was happy but disappointed that she asked. I mean she's drunk and asked!

I strip off my shirts. And go to make a bed on the floor. But instead she grabs my wrists and pulls me into the bed with her. I don't resist because I don't know if she's an angry drunk.

I just crawl under the covers and she snuggles up to my side. Okay she's one of those cuddly or whatever drunks. Soon she's out. I fall asleep shortly after.

Short time skip

I am awoken by whimpers and cries. I realize my chest is wet from something. I look over and see a blonde head of hair struggling and thrashing. "No! Please don't leave me! I need you!" Was the most recent cry.

I make a move to make her up but she screams. "Please no. I'll do anything. Just please let me go!" She sobs. I finally shake her. She wakes up and swings a fist into empty air. She sees me and looks completely sober. "I'm sorry I woke you up." She says. "It's fine it sounded like you needed to be woken up." I say calmly.

I hold out my arms. She crawls right into them and breaks down sobbing. The door squeaks open and my mother pops her head in. She mouths 'What's wrong?' I sigh and mouth back, 'Nightmare' she nods and comes in. She sits next to me.

"Hey sweetie. It's okay. Nothing is going to hurt you." She says soothingly. Tris turns into her embrace.

We just all sit there for a few minutes until Evelyn takes Tris into the living room telling me to go to bed. I know it's no use of arguing with my mom so I reluctantly do.

Tris

I sit with Evelyn in the living room. "You want to tell me about it?" She asks. I shake my head. She just nods. "You can tell me when your ready. Do you need advil?" She asks. I nod. I have a pounding headache. I've found out my body breaks down the alcohol faster so I get sober faster.

She brings me a cup of water with advil and I quickly down it. "Now go get some sleep if you can. We're going to go have like a girls day tomorrow." Evelyn says patting my back. I nod.

I trudge back to bed and once my head hits the pillow I'm out.

The next morning

I wake up to the smell if eggs, bacon, toast, and waffles? Oh! Waffles! I haven't had those in a couple years.

I get up. I go to walk out the door but I stop to look at my sleeves. I put a hand lightly to each sleeve thankfully no blood stains my hands.

I walk down while using my fingers to comb out my hair a bit. I sit down at the table.

Marcus puts a platefull of eggs, toast, bacon, and as I was correct waffles down infront of me. I start to eat. I haven't had a breakfast in a few days. Uaually my other foster homes didn't give us breakfast. "Slow down there. You'll choke." Marcus chuckles.

"Sorry." I mumble. I feel like my shell has broken so easily infront of them. But not Four. He still hasn't broken through. I just don't what it is about them. But they seem unique.

Soon a groggy Four comes in and sits down. He gets the same thing I did but in maybe in a slightly bigger portion. He eats this slowly. Slow enough for me to steal a piece of bacon. "Hey!" He protests when I take a bite. "You snooze you lose Four." I say. He grumbles something about never getting his food stolen before.

I steal a bite of eggs this time. He just glares. I grab one of his pieces of his toast. He doesn't do anything but glare at me until I finish it. He's finally had enough when I steal the bite of waffles off his fork when he was about to eat it. "Why do you steal my food when you can go get seconds!" He asks flabbergasted. "Eh. I don't feel like it. Plus your reactions are priceless." I say. He just glares and uses the arm he's not eating with to block his plate from me.

Later

Evelyn and I sit in the food court eating after we went to a movie. So far we have gotten a pedicure, went shopping, and seen a movie now we're eating burgers in the middle of the food court.

"So, you and Four." She says wiggling her brows. I almost choke on the fry I was eating. "No. We're not a thing," though I'd like to be with his Gree- no foucus! "But, he has to already have a girlfriend." I say trying to dismiss the subject. "Nope. Single as a Pringle." Evelyn says. I can't stiffle a gasp. "You've got to be kidding me! With how good he looks I'm suprised he doesn't have one!" I say exasperated. Evelyn smirks at me. "You like him don't you?" She asks.

I blush beet red. I mean this is her son we're talking about. "Maybe a little." I say. Her smile grows wider then disappears. "Let me just tell you this. If you guys do ever get together beware of his only ex. She's ruined every girl who has even come near him. She forces herself upon him constantly so if you do get into a relationship and you see her kissing him or doing other things don't believe it unless you see he relaxed usially he's ridgid." She warns me.

I nod. "Does she have a name?" I ask. "Lauren." She says simply. I just nod.

Later

The four of us just sit around watching Mockingjay Part 1. It's an awesome movie just not as well made as Part 2 in my opinion.

Once it was over we all head our sperate ways. Four and I head upstairs and Evelyn and Marcus head into the hall.

I lock myself inside my room and cut. It just makes me feel better. I make these a bit deeper this time because I was hurting so bad.

I started thinking what it would be like if the 'accident' never happened. Mom, Dad, Caleb, and I would probably be talking amd laughing right now. I take our last family photo and hug it close to my chest and cry myself to sleep.

 _Dream_

I'm walking through a dark forest. And I am barefoot. I look down at myself. I'm wearing a white dress. Strapless, long and flowy.

I come to a clearing. My family is standing there with Four's. They both look at me like I'm a disgusting creature. "You don't belong anywhere Beatrice. You should go die." Caleb says. "What no!?" I screech in my dream. "We all agree with him." Evelyn says. I look to Four. Instead of his deep blue hypnotizing eyes they're pure black.

"If you weren't so short, disgusting, ugly, and broken then you'd be suitable for my son to marry." Marcus spits. I look down at my dress. It went from white to blood read. Then did I realize it was actually blood. All my scars reopened and I was dying. "No! I can't die!" I wail.

 _Dream Over_

I wake up in a cold sweat. Hot tears rolled down my face. The door flew open. I look to see Four standing there in a pair of black sweat pants.

He walks over to me. I release my grip on my wrists. He pulls me into a hug. I rest my head and hands on his chest.

When we pull away and when I look at his chest all I see is bloody hand prints. He must notice it to because he stares at me wide eyed. Then everything goes black.

 **Sorry for the cliffy. Anyways as on my last A/N and Important Notices you know this is a mdified version of my life before I got better. I was actually fifteen when this happened but I made it that they're sixteen almost seventeen and eighteen. I'm now doing better with that stuff. So here are the first two days or three? I can't remember of learning about her. So I'll see ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Realizing_

 ** _Disclaimer: Don't own._**

Four

When Tris pulled away she was staring at my chest. I look down too. I see her small bloody hand prints. Then she passes out.

I quickly roll up her long sleeves. I see cuts all over her arms. The ones that are bleeding are deeper than the others. I start to panic a bit. She's losing to much blood!

I pick her up. I hurry down stairs not caring how much noise I make. I grab my keys to my car and rush outside. I've got to get her to the hospital on time or she'll surely die.

I back out and I see my mom rush out and pull out her phone. My phone buzzes. Thank goodness I thought to grab it off my night stand whenever I went into her room.

I pick it up. "Where in the hell are you going at two am!?" She shouts. "No time to explain just meet me at the hospital." I say. "Tobias! Your going to explain to us when we get there." She says before hanging up.

I park infront of the hospital. I quickly pick her up and run inside. "Help. Please." I say to a nurse that approaches us. She must see the hand prints on my chest. I suddenly get very self conscious. She yells for help.

Soon Tris is taken back. I try to go with her. "Sir you need to stay out here." A nurse says. I just nod knowing nothing will help with going with her.

I am met with my dad pacing the ER waiting room and mom sitting with her head in her hands. When I walk up they both engulf me into a hug.

"Now tell me what happened." Mom demands. "Well," I take a deep breath, "I heard her crying and screaming from a nightmare so I went in there wanting to calm her down, I pulled her into a hug but when she pulled away she was staring at my chest and when I looked down I saw her hand prints, and then she passed out. I rolled up her sleeves because that's where I thought the blood came from," I take in a shaky breath, "and there were cuts all up and down her forearms. These were deeper than the rest, I don't know if she was attempting suicide or if she just cut too deep." I finish. I wipe away the few tears that escaped.

I can't believe she's going through what I did a couple years ago.

Flashback

I sat in my room cutting and crying. I had finally decided I had enough. I was cutting deeper than I had ever before.

I was tired of living, tired of being bullied for how I looked, how I acted and all those other things. So I attempted to do it.

But my mom found me before I could make the final cuts. We both sat and cried.

I started going to a group therapy for it. I got on antidepressants and that has helped since.

Flashback ends

But I still have my moments. I still can't pick up scissors or anything else sharp (except knives), without wanting to cry and almost go back to that dark place.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when a nurse comes up. "Are you the Eaton's?" He asks. We all nod. "Beatrice is in stable condition. The fresher cuts are the deeper ones so we had to stitch those up. But she can only take one visitor at a time right now. She's in room 133 if you want to see her." He leaves after he gives us a quick nod.

"Son you should go first. It really shows you care about this girl and you saved her life. So go head." My dad says giving me a pat on the back. I nod and stand up.

I numbly walk to the door. Opening it up slowly makes me want to chicken out.

When I walk in the sight is just sickening. She's hooked up to different machines. She shifts a bit when I walk closer.

I sit down by her and place my hand on top of her's. On her arms I see bandages thickly wrapped. I wonder how she's going to cover them up when they're all healed. I covered mine with black flames. They begin at the beginning of my wrist and go up to the crook of my elbow on both arms.

Tris groans and her eyes flutter open. "Where am I?" She asks. "Your in the hospital." I reply gently. She doesn't say anything she just turns her head to look at me.

I see tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you." She says turning her hand up so she can lace her fingers through mine. "Thank you for what?" I ask. She chuckles a bit. "For bringing me here. I didn't want to die. I never did." She says. "Even though I deserve to." She says the last part so quietly that I can barely hear it.

"Tris you don't deserve to die. Your to amazing for that. Don't ever think that! You've made an impact in so many lives just being there. Even though you may not see it you do. Especially to the group." I say slight outraged that she thinks she deserves to die.

Tris

What Four just said suprised me. He just gets more and more amazing each time I see him.

He sighs. "You could've come to me about doing this to yourself. We could've worked throught it. Believe it or not I went throught the same things. But, with different reasons," he turns both arms over. I can see clearly that he has two tattoos of flames on the inside of his forearms. "I used to cut. Believe it or not I actually was going to attempt suicide. But I didn't my mom came in on me and save me. What started it was others were bullying me. At the time I was slightly overweight, I had braces and glasses. But I got better after I joined group therapy. But I still have hard times. But they're getting better. So if you ever need to talk at any time come to me." He says. His blue eyes show sadness but not pity. And I don't like pity.

"I had no idea Four." I say. "No one does except my parents and now you." He says sighing.

The door opens and the doctor comes in. "Ms Prior?" She asks. I nod. "You should be able to go home tomorrow afternoon. We'll give you some antibiotics for this and refill your antidepressants." She says. I nod. "Sir your going to have to go. Ms. Prior needs her rest." Four nods and she leaves.

"I'll come pick you up tomorrow after school." He says standing up. He lightly squeezes my hand. What suprises me is that he presses a kiss on my forehead. Then he leaves.

It left me wondering if he actually liked me or not or if it was like a brotherly love thing like Caleb did. That's how I fall alseep is thinking that over.

Four The next day

I wake up to my stupid alarm. I have to resist to yank it out of the wall and then proceed to chuck it at the wall.

I swing my feet over the side of the bed. I trudge to the bathroom that's attached to my room.

When I look in the mirror I realize I forgot to wash the blood off my chest. So I wet a wash rag and scrub it off.

I dress in a muscle shirt, jeans, and my converse. I can't stop thinking about Tris and what she's going through.

I walk downstairs but not after I grab my pack.

Once I'm down there I am met by my mom's arms. "Don't worry about her. She's a strong girl. She'll make it though." She mumbles into my chest since I'm about a head taller than her. "I know Mom." I say. I kiss the top of her head and grab a muffin and leave.

At school

I drove my motorcycle today. It was a Harley.

Once I get through the doors I see the group. So I walk over to them almost numbly.

"Hey guys." I say. "Hey Four. Where's Tris?" Christina asks. I stiffen at that. "Oh umm." I say. "Four what happened to her!?" Zeke asks threateningly. "She's in the hospital." I murmer. "What!?" They all shout at the same time. "Shush! Keep it down." I snap. They nod.

"Why?" Marlene hisses. "It's not my place to tell you." I say. Shauna eyes my arms warily. They all knew. "She didn't try to kill herself did she?" I shake my head. "She just cut too deep and lost alot of blood." I admit since Sahuna almost hit the nail on the head.

They all gasp. "I should've known! That's the reason she didn't even want to try on clothes and if she did she'd refuse to come out." Christina says. I just nod.

The bell rings and we go our separate ways. I go to History, Zeke and Uriah go to Art, the girls go to Chemistry, while Will goes to Biology.

Mr. Amar drones on about World War II. But finally the bell rung.

Time skip to lunch

I hardly ate anything. I was too nervous about how Tris was doing. "Where's the Stiff?" Someone sneers behind me.

"She's out sick." Zeke snaps. "Yeah right. She probably killed herself." Molly snorts. I go ridgid at that. "She's not dead. She's alive and perfectly fine. Just leave her alone and you won't have to have your face messed up anymore than it actually is." I growl. "Oh is big bad Four going soft over a short and ugly little girl?" Peter growls.

I have had enough by now. I stand up and grab him by the collar and lift him off the ground. If I was like what I had been before I was going to attempt that I wouldn't be able to do it.

"Don't you talk about her like that. Not even if she's here or not. Now you and your crew scurry back to whatever hole you came from and stay there." I snarl. I throw him onto the ground. I look around and everyone is watching. "What are you looking at!? Get back to whatever your doing!" I shout. Everyone starts murmuring.

I just ignore them and sit back down. "Wow Four I've never seen you stand up for anyone like that." Will says. "Well love does crazy things to a person." Christina says. We just stare at her. "Well it does!" She exclaims. "Are you insisting that I'm in loce with Tris?" I ask. "Yeah. Duh. Everyone can see it. You two are the only ones oblivious to it. In the few days we've known her you can tell even though she's guarded. And all the years we've known you, you have never looked at any girl like that. Not even Lauren." She explains.

I sigh. I mean I never really thought about it. I've always felt a spark whenever I touched her. And when I kissed her forehead it just sent warmth through my body. I love everything about that girl. Her hair, eyes, nose, lips. Well you get the idea. Oh my god. I love Tris. The realization must've crept onto my face. "Yay! He just realized it!" Christina squeals.

I groan. Then the end of lunch bell rings. And Christina and I head to Study Hall. Then I can leave during my last two periods which are Free and that's when I'll go pick up Tris.

Later

I went home really quick to change from my motorcycle to my car. And if I said I liked this car would be an understatement I loved it. It was a black Ford GT Charger 2014. There was a set of clothes put on the hood. I realized my mom put them there for Tris.

I take them and set them in the passenger seat when I get in. I start it up and pull out.

I arrive at the hospital around two. I park it not very far away from the door.

When I walk in I'm greeted by the doctor. "Mr. Eaton right?" She asks. "Yes ma'am." I say. "Well your mother called saying your allowed to come pick Ms Prior up. And she's ready to go. Do you have a spare change of clothes for her?" She asks. "Yes I do. And thank you." I say. She just nods.

I knock softly on the door. I hear a faint, "Come in." I open it to see Tris playing on her phone.

Tris

I look up from my phone to see Four. He walks in carrying a pile of clothes. "Here. My mom picked these out for you. I'll leave so you can get changed." He says hurridly. "No you can stay. I'll just change in the bathroom." I say getting up and gently take the clothes from him.

I walk into the bathroom. I quickly take off my hospital gown. I change into a black crew neck short sleeved shirt, a pair of red, black, and grey basketball shorts, and a pair of ankle socks with Nike sandals. (Seriously they look okay but, it was like there was a epidemic with athletes one year at school).

I walk out unable to raise my hands up to brush my hair or much less put it in a pony tail.

Thankfully the nurse brushed my hair out last night with a brush they had here.

I sheepishly lool at Four. "Could you umm brush my hair and put it in a pony tail?" I ask shyly holding out the brush. He just takes it and nods. "Thanks." I say quietly.

I sit on the edge of the bed and he comes around behind me and starts brushing my hair.

I miss having my hair brushed. My mom used to do it and trim my hair every three months.

He pulls it up and I hand him the hair tie. He does it quickly then tightens it slighty. "Thank you. I'm sorry the doctor said I can't raise my arms over my head due to the stitches and they don't want any blood to accidentally slip through." I say. He just chuckles. It puzzles me. Why would he chuckle? Does me losing more blood amuse him? Doesn't he care about me!? Whoa okay ADHD acting up again. Of course he cares about me or he would've let me die.

"It's no problem. If you do need anymore help just come and talk to me." Four says gently like he's talking to a crying kid. I hug him tightly. I feel an unfamiliar spark throught me. "It's no problem." He mumbles.

I release him. "Let's go." I say. He grabs my hand and leads me out the door.

We go to the check out. "Ms Prior. Your all set. You'll come back here Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's to talk to our therapist. So we'll see you Wednesday at four." The nurse says. I thank her and as we turn away she stops us with her voice, "You guys are such a cute couple." She gushes. "We're not together." Four says quickly. And I see the back of his neck and the tips of his ears go red.

Why is he blushing? "Oh I just assumed." She says gesturing to our hands. We quickly release each other's hands. And this time we both blush. We just turn back around and walk away.

Once we get to his car we get in both still red in the face.

Later 

When we get back Four puts a comforting arm around my shoulders. I guess he could sense I was nervous. "No worries. She'll just be a little upset at first then she'll start fussing over you." He says whispering in my ear. I just nod and he unwraps his arm and goes inside. I siddenly feel cold and I miss the warmth from his arm.

Wait. I'm not falling for him. Am I?

When I go in I walk into the living room and I'm met by Evelyn and Marcus. Marcus looks sympathetic. But Evelyn seems a bit angry. "You should've told us you need help!" She exclaims. I look at Four. He gave me an 'I told ya so' look. "I'm sorry. I didn't even think to ask for it." I say almost in tears. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. "It's okay just come to one of us next time. Especially Four. I'm sure he told you he went through the same thing." She whispers the last part in my ear. I just nod.

"Now go on up to bed and get some sleep. You can either ride with Four tomorrow and go to school or you can stay home until your ready to face people." Marcus says. "I think I'll stay home tomorrow. I don't really want to face anybody right now." I say. They both nod and I go up stairs.

I change into a loose baggy shirt and sweat pants. I open up the laptop they gave me when I came here Friday.

I open up to a fanfiction site. I just recently finished the entire Percy Jackson series and I was reading fanfictions about it. So far my favorites are a Twist in Time and Growing Up Together by Awesome One, but I was kinda sad Growing Up Together isn't finished. I wish it was. **(Btw go look her up. And those stories are both great).** Currently I'm reading According To Plan. I check and see if a new chapter had been posted. And yes one has, I acutally need to read the latest two.

I also check on the other two I'm reading. One is I Got A Boy and TB3.

After I read the all the latest chapters is midnight. I shut down the laptop and crawl under the deep purple sheets. And I drift off to sleep.

 _Dream_

I see head lights. They're coming straight towards me. I try to run. But I can't I look down and see my feet bolted to the pavement and I'm standing in a pool of blood.

Everything seems to be in slow motion. The car comes and hits me. The bolts get torn out of my feet and I'm thrown over the car.

The next thing I know I'm looking at my own body and I'm bleeding out. No one comes so no one helps as I die.

 _Dream ends_

Right when I'm about to fade I wake up. Tears stream down my face. And I'm shaking uncontrollably. I won't be able to fall asleep without some sort of comfort first.

I debate on going to Evelyn or Four. But I don't realize it I end up in Four's doorway. And he's up scribbling something down. I realize he's working on homework. I silently come in. The tears have slowed but not stopped.

I step on a creaky board and his head snaps to me. He stands up his rolly chair rolling across the room in te process. "Hey what's wrong?" He asks gently. I don't say a word as I wrap my arms around him.

His strong arms engulf me into a tight hug. "Nightmare?" He asks gently. I just nod. He unwraps his arms from around me. He takes my hand and leads me to sit next him on the bed. "You wanna tell me about it?" He asks. I shake my head.

His lips form a straight line. I just now notice his spare upoer lip and full lower lip. Those lips just look so kissable. No! Bad Tris! Bad ADHD! I mentally scold myself. Sometimes I wish my ADHD would go away. Because I get distracted at the most important moments like now..

I just hug him again. I just needed to be embraced. He obliges to the hug.

Sometime during the hug he pulled me onto his lap. And that's the last thing I remember before falling asleep in his arms.

 **Okay here is another chapter! And I'm sorry to those of you who thought I was bitchy in my AN's and Important Notices I felt it was needed since they were being bitchy there. And I especially get like that when I'm having a relapse. And I am. And this story has taken my mind off of doing self harm again or drinking. And yes there will be eventual Fourtris but not yet. And wow! This story already has Two reviews, ten follows, five favorites and has been viewed 93 times! And Genderbent Wait. What!? Has been viewed 200 times! Wow. And I got a PM today from someome asking me to continue on with the story. So thank you fandoms unite2000 for that. It really meant alot. And if I keep writing like this I'll try to post a chapter a day to every week or two weeks. So ta ta for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Changing Perspective_

Tris

I wake up to an alarm clock. I just reach over and turn it off.

I snuggle down into something hard but warm. I sit up just a bit and see it's Four. I yelp out of suprise and fall off the bed pulling him down with me since he had his arms locked around my waist.

We both land with a loud THUMP! I groan because he is crushing me since he landed on top. He jolts awake. Our faces are centimeters appart if one of us moves our heads we'll be kissing. He quickly gets up off of me when I groan again because his elbow is digging into my stomach.

Four holds out his hand and I gladly accept it. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay!?" He asks. "Fine except I'll probably have a dull ache from where your elbow dug into my stomach." I say rubbing that spot. "Sorry." He says again. I walk over to his full length mirror leaning against the wall. I lift up my shirt a bit. I see a bruise forming.

"Dang Four. You've got pretty starp elbows." I say showing him the slight bruise. He cringes at it. "Sorry." He mumbles again. "You don't need to be sorry. It's kinda my fault I fell off the bed and took you down with me." I say.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "It's as much as my fault as yours." He says. "That I can agree to." I chuckle. Maybe he actually likes me.

No! He can't! Not someone as broken and a foster as me! Ugh. I wish guys were easy to read.

I walk down stairs with Four. Evelyn is up making breakfast. Which is unusual since it's a weekday. "Mom?" Four asks questioningly. She looks at us and clears her throat and jerks her head to the dining room. We walk in and see our group of friends.

They all look at us. "Tris! How are you doing?" Zeke asks like an overprotective brother. "I'm okay I guess." I say shrugging.

"Tris your clearly not okay! You went to the hospital for blood loss from cutting!" Christina exclaims standing up abruptly. We are all taken aback from her sudden outburst.

"I'm fine really. I'll be going to therapy three days a week. So don't worry." I snap. They all shut up and Christina sits back down.

Time skip to lunch

I am just sitting around the house doing absolutely nothing.. And I am bored out of my mind. My right foot has not stopped bouncing for a straight hour. One of the perks of being ADHD!

Evelyn walks through the front door wearing her scrubs. She's a nurse at the Nursing Home. "Hey Tris. How are you holding up?" She asks. "I'm doing okay. Just a bit bored that's all." I say.

She just nods and goes into the kitchen.

She comes back about ten minutes later with two sandwhiches on plates. "Here you need to eat." She says handing me a plate. I take it. "Thanks." I say before starting on my sandwhich.

"It's no big deal." She says yawning a bit. "You know Four was so worried about you when you were in the hospital he cried a bit when you were back before we could see you. He cares about you alot." Evelyn states simply. Only in a brotherly way. I think to myself.

Four

I sit with the group. They're coming over tonight to see Tris. We're just going to have a movie night and maybe play truth or dare? Not sure but knowing Zeke and Uriah we probably will.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see who it is. Shit. Is the first word that comes to mind. It's Lauren my ex.

"Hey Four." She purs. "Oh hey Lauren." I say emotionlessly. "I heard a rumor about you and that little foster. Are you cheating on me baby?" She asks pulling those puppy eyes that used to have a major effect on me. "Lauren we broke up! And no those rumors aren't true if they say we're dating." I snap. She looks taken aback.

How I wish those rumors were true sometimes. No! Four you need to focus your getting off track. I mentally scold myself.

"But baby!" She whines. "Go away Lauren and leave me alone." I say turning around. "I will get you back and that's a promise!" She shouts before storming off.

Oh how wrong I was about never getting back together with her.

Tris time skip to after school

The door opens. I just ignore it and just lay sprawled across the couch listening to music.

Soon I'm being tickled by someone. I start laughing because who ever they were, are tickling my ribs and that's where I'm most ticklish. "Stop!" I squeal. "Promise me you'll let me give you a make over for Homecoming." A voice that could only belong to Christina says. I just nod and she stops.

I sit up to catch my breath. I've been feeling much better since they amped up the dosage on my antidepressants. And that's good isn't it? I think it is anyways.

"Anways! Truth or Dare time!" Zeke announces. I groan along with Four.

"Okay. Trissy truth or dare?" Uriah asks. "Truth?" I reply but it comes out more of a question than anything. "Pans-," he's cut off by Four's glare. "Okay never mind. So Trissy tell us where you got that brusie on your stomach." Uriah says.

"What!? How did you know!?" I ask. "I didn't know I just guessed. So now how did you get it?" He inquires. I blush a deep red and so does Four.

"So Four has something to do with it doesn't he?" Marlene asks. All I do is nod. "Now spill!" Christina squeals.

"Well I uh had an umm nightmare and I didn't feel like going down uh stairs to wake Evelyn up and umm I went into uh his room to see if he was umm awake, and uh, Four?" I say looking at him for help I was stuttering to much. "Well she came in while I was finishing up last minute homework and she hugged me, and I umm," he rubs the back of his neck, "sat her on the bed and asked her what was wrong and she didn't say anything and just hugged me again and she umm fell asleep and so did I. Tris?" He asks getting redder by the second.

"And when I woke up I kinda sorta forgot where I was and when I relized I was sorta using his chest as a pillow I yelped and fell out of bed taking him with me and he umm landed on top of me and his unbelievably sharp elbow landed and dug into my stomach so yeah..." I trail off.

The girls squeal. "Okay. Umm Shauna Truth or Dare?" I ask. "Dare! I ain't no pansycake!" She says.

I think for a minute, "I dare you to run down the street in your underwear holding streamers in each hand and singing Bad Romance by Lady Gaga." I say smiling smugly. "Uh no way." She says stripping her jacket. We just chuckle.

"Will you know the question!" Shauna says. "Truth. And if you dare say pansycake Uri I will strangle you." Will threatens.

"Okay you have to rate the girls here from one to ten here honestly." She says smiling smugly. He gulps. "Well uhh Christina and Tris nines, and Shauna and Marlene eights." He says.

"Okay Four." Will says. "Dare." He says simply. Will smirks. "I dare you to have Tris sit in your lap for the entire time we're here." He says. Four shifts deciding to do it or not. He looks to me asking for permission. I sigh and nod slightly. I would be face palming but I wouldn't want to open the stitches.

Four pulls me onto his lap. "Okay this is boring! Let's play Bed, Wed, or Dead!" Christina says. We all agree.

"What's that?" I ask. "Well you are given a choice of three people and out of those three you could either put them in bed or wed them or kill them." Zeke explains.

"Okay. Hmm. Uriah bed, wed or dead me, Shauna, and Tris." Christina says smirking. "Well Wed Shauna for my brother's sake, Bed Tris because I don't know," he gives a small shrug, "and kill Christina." He says.

"Okay Trissy! Bed, wed, or dead Four, me and Zeke." Uriah says with a satisfied smile. "Uhh. Four umm bed because just I don't know," my cheeks are flaming by now, "wed Zeke cuz he's like my older brother and I don't want to kill him, and dead Uriah for giving me that." I say glaring at him. He pales a bit.

"Will! Bed, wed, or dead Christina, Zeke and Four." I say smirking. "Well bed Christina, wed Zeke cuz he's awesome, and kill Four." He says. "Hey! Why kill me?" Four protests. "Dude, don't question my motives." Will says chuckling. Four just shakes his head.

My phone rings blaring Skillet's Monster. I pick it up knowing who it is and the only person who will call. My old friend Susan. "Hello?" I ask. 'Hey Tris. I'm in Chicago for a few days could I stay with you and your parents?' She asks. Shit. She's been living in England for the past five years and she doesn't know. "Susan I don't know if that will be a good idea." I say my voice getting shaky.

'Why? Could I please speak to your mother?' She asks. "You can't." I say. 'And why not?' Susan protests. "Because she's dead that's why and so are the others." I snap. I hear strangled sobs coming from the other line. 'Bea I'm so sorry. Just text me the address your living at now and I'll stop by.' She says. I just agree and hang up.

Everyone just looks at me. "Let's watch a movie!" Uriah says trying to sound cheerful. "You guys go ahead I just want to be alone." I say going upstairs.

Four

Everyone just looks at me. I sigh and heave myself off the couch. I walk upstairs to see if there's anything I could do.

Tris' door is open I stand in the doorway for a moment. She's face down on her bed and crying. Her shoulders shake with each sob.

I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed by her feet. "Just leave me alone Four." She says her words muffled by her pillow.

I sigh. "You can't get rid of me that easily Tris." I say. She groans and sits up.

Her face was red and puffy from crying. I hold out my arms and she just kinda falls into me.

I rub her back soothingly as sobs rack her body again. I look over to the doorway. The others stand there silently aww'ing. I use my right and to make a shooing motion and they get the idea all except Christina. Will grabs her by the arm and pulls her away.

"Why did she have to come now?" She sobs. "I don't know Tris. I don't know." I say.

We just stay like that for an hour her silently sobbing into my shoulder. She pulls back. "I'm sorry. I ruined your shirt." She says gesturing to my shoulder. I look down and over to see a wet spot there. "It's no big deal. I've got other shirts." I say playfully punching her shoulder.

She yelps. I cringe back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I apologize. "No. No no no. It's okay. It's just when I was about eight or nine something glass broke and I fell landing on a shard and I had to get it surgically removed because it hit a nerve but just still some things make it hurt like it was happening all over again." Tris says while looking out the window.

"Oh.." Is all I say. "It's fine. You didn't know." She sas blowing it off.

Tris

My shoulder is dully throbbing right now. That story was true on what I had told him. I felt really bad that he thought he hurt me. But he didn't.

"Can we just go back downstairs now?" I ask. Four just nods and helps me up off the bed. Just being nice. But I defiantly felt a spark I haven't felt in a long time.

We walk back down and no one says a word. I walk into the kitchen and grab an ice pack from the freezer thankfully Evelyn knew about it and told me where they were.

I walk back in with it pressed to my shoulder. Four just looks away from me. I sigh.

We just start telling random stories. So far Uriah's is the funniest especially when they went paintballing. Which he was starting to tell.

"Well we go to the abandoned amusement park and have an all out paintball war with the rest of our huge rambunctious group aka Dauntless," he pauses to chuckle a bit, "well we split into two teams Zeke captain of one and Four the other," he looks at Four as if saying be prepared, "well before you came Tris, we had a girl named Lauren, Four's ex," he says before he can continue I butt in real quick, "I'm well aware of her." I say giving a slight nod.

"Well this was before her and Four became a thing. She snuck off to the ferris wheel to get a better vantage point and I noticed and followed, and she was climbing it and Four started to, too. So when they got up high enough they," he chuckles, "well Four was shaking like a little dog while Lauren was enjoying herself, and then the other team came up so Lauren just started shooting left and right," everyone is at least chuckling by this point, "every thing was okay until she shot Zeke. He had planned this whole death scene if he got shot. He started babbling about how much he loved Shauna and all that shit. So that's basically it."

 **(I know not very funny)**

I sigh just sitting back while the other's tell their stories. Until the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." I say.

When I open it my jaw hits the floor. "I'm looking for the Eaton hosue hold. They're supposed to foster a Beatrice Prior?" He says. I amlost start crying at who it is.

He looks up from the paper. His dark eyes shine brighter when he sees me. He's gained an Australian accent. "Bea?" He asks. I nod unable to speak.

"Oh Bea! I've missed you so much!" He says dragging out the 'o' in so. "I have to!" I say throwing myself in his arms. I have to admit he's gotten more muscular since the last time I saw him. "Oh Bea I came back for you. I promised I would." He whispers in my ear. "Tris. Who's this?" Christina asks. I let go of him.

"Guys this is Eric my," I'm cut off by him. "Boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend." He says. Everyone gasps shocked.

 **DUN DUN DUN! I betcha thought it was Robert. But nah... There will be a minor twist in the next chapter. I'll try to do a doubble update tonight if not I'll give you a doubble update this weekend. So let me explain a little bit on where Eric went. Well he signed up to be an exchange student for the next three two years in Australia. And Tris was fifteen at the time and he was sixteen. Well let's just say their goodbye the night before got pretty heated. And that's where I'll end that at or I'll ruin the twist. Hopefully see ya pretty soon! Oh and I think Chapter 4 will be the longest of the single didgit chapters but I don't know yet...**


	4. IN

**Hey Wolf Pack! If you don't follow my Insta I'm posting this on Never Giving up and Lost. Since each are from different fandoms. Apparently I had amnesia during this time for chapter 4 because I had a concussion. A kinda sorta bad one at that. And as you know Lost is on Hiatus until I get Never Giving Up done. But my sister asked me to write a story about LukexOC and I did. Well at least one chapter to see how it goes. I think it's slightly OOC. But it's kinda fluffy at first. And Genderbent Wait. What!? Is also on Hiatus but I'll be publishing the new story my sister asked and helped me write, (Sorry sis forgot that part!), soon. Because she'll probably be the main one to write that. And on Never Giving Up chapter 4 my best friend/boyfriend is writing it. So it's probably going to be a bit. Because he's trying to write it in Tris POV... But my new story will be set as if The Lightning Theif never happened. And yes it's the Percy Jackson fandom. And my sister said there will be time skips. And she also said it can range from a few days, weeks, months, to at least two years since nothing really inportant happens as she said. Sorry to disappoint! But I hope y'all took the time to read it. But I am so so so so sorry! And my and my sisters new story will be called The Lost Always Come Home... Btw my sister got the idea after watching a trailer for a fanfic but I haven't checked that out or read it but if the author of that sees this and it's very similar or somewhat smiliar Sorry! All creds to you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Wolf Pups! I am just taking some time to write this real quick. I've been packing and getting ready to move into a dorm at my college I'll be starting in the fall. And I have some very important news. And I absolutely hate to do this to ya but, I cannot continue writing for the PJO/HoO fandom. I have had many chapters of the rewrite Lost done that way but it just sucks too much. And Roxie can't continue her story The Lost Always Come Home. And I know how many loved my story Never Giving Up but I have tried writing the 5th chapter to it which was one of the most painful times in my life and I realized after an almost mental breakdown I can't continue it without breaking down all the way. But I will be coming out shortly with a new story. I'll be only writing Divergent fics now. Because well, my writing (in my opinion is alot better) writing for this fandom. But the PJO/HoO fandom will always be my home. And most of my fanfics for Divergent will either be Fourtris or Eris. My first one when I come back will be Eris to kinda mix it up a bit. But I will still be writing Blown Up and Blown Away with logan987. And I am still working on an ending for that chapter. So after I feel like enough people have read this I will be deleting Ganderbent Wait What!?, Never Giving Up, and Lost. And I am so so so so SORRY! And the reason Roxie can't continue her story is because she has found another calling for her right now. So I'm guessing it's bye for now. ~WolfDiamaZhang**


End file.
